


In bed

by pairatime



Series: A Major, his boy and his pup [5]
Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, Pampering, Puppy Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-11 00:12:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5606266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pairatime/pseuds/pairatime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lorne almost gets hurt and after his boy and his pup want to make sure he's taken care of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In bed

**Author's Note:**

> Lorne/Any, After a close call, Lorne suddenly finds himself with two very overprotective motherhens ___ and...____?!
> 
> So I have no idea were I got this prompt. I found the file on my computer and I kind of recall writing it but not why so...here it is.

“You both do remember that I own you guys right?” Lorne questioned, crossing his arms and trying to sit up while glared at both his men. 

Predictably it was Sheppard-Argos really-that answered first. Not that Argos’ bark and nestling around his leg, effectively pinning him to the bed, was a very detailed answer but it did make it clear where his pup stood, or laid, when it came to who was in charge right now.

Letting out a heavy breath Lorne looked from his pup to his boy, “Well,” he asked Cam, keeping his voice level, locking eyes with his boy.

“You do, Sir, but my mama raised me right so I’d always be able to be there for my man, well women but that not really the point. She made sure I knew to take care of him when he sick, look after him and that it don’t make no different if I belong to him or he’s mine, Sir. That’s its how a man shows he loves someone. You ordering me not to do that?” Cam asked, picking up a food tray to bring it over to the bed. “Because that’s the only way this stops. And I wager Argos feel the same.”

“Woof.”

Lorne let out another sigh, letting his arms drop, leaning back against the headboard. He hadn’t even been the one hit, not with anything major anyways…but if he had, ”Okay, pamper me.” He agreed. “But just for today,” he said, adding the caveat at the wide grins Cam and Argos gave him.


End file.
